


Frosted Greetings

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [18]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Frosty (OC), Rosalina (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Rosa and Frosty meet two new faces while gathering supplies.
Series: Hawk n Hum [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388653
Kudos: 1





	Frosted Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> these two belong to @hello-universe-lovers!! i love em!!

Rosa’s tattered cloak wrapped around her like a comforting presence. Being in Greenpath wasn’t that stressful of an experience, but her past had been. Sometimes, curling up in her cloak was all she had to comfort herself.

_ No, _she chides herself_. You’ve a task. And a friend._

She glances over at Frosty. The vessel is happily squishing a clump of moss in their hands, feeling it ooze softly between their fingers. Greenpath is the perfect place for them: Rosa can gather supplies while Frosty remains safe.

Something catches Frosty’s eye, and they point up ahead.

“What is it?” Rosa queries. She peers ahead, but doesn’t see anything.

Frosty continues pointing furiously, clearly gesturing at something.

“What do you--oh!” Something moves, and Rosa snaps in front of Frosty, protecting the fragile vessel with her body. Frosty tries desperately to peek around from behind her, but her bulk does its job.

“You!” She bellows. “Show yourself! We mean no harm, but will attack if provoked!”

The figure freezes, turning to them. Wide black eyes stare back, full of confusion.

A vessel? It didn’t appear to have a nail, or any sort of weapon to defend themself. How have they made it this far, being defenseless as such?

“Oh, dear, I apologize,” Rosa immediately soothes. “I had taken you for a harsher threat. Unless you decide to surprise me sorely, I doubt you mean any harm.” She looks expectantly.

The little vessel, cloaked in ragged lavender and a scarf, shakes their head with owlish eyes.

“Are you alone?”

The vessel shakes their head again.

Rosa bristles lowly. “Where is your accompanying partner, then?”

They point down the path.

“Retrieve them. I wish to speak.”

The vessel nods, curved horns swaying, before they titter away into the greenery. Shortly, they return with a taller, more stern-looking vessel in tow.

“You,” Rosa points. “What are you two doing here?”

The taller vessel, with rough horns and silk tied around their neck, tilts their head. The same could go for you.

“I am retrieving supplies from this place,” Rosa explains level-headedly. “And, so long as you hold true to your actions thus far, we won’t have an issue crossing paths.”

The taller vessel shrugs, purple cloak ruffling.

“Frosty, stay near…” She turns to find Frosty gone. Her heart sinks. Frosty is so frail, and without the right protection, harm would come to them. “Frosty?!”

Frosty pokes their head out of a bush, the smaller vessel doing the same.

“For heaven’s sake, come here,” she scolds lightly. “You nearly startled me to death, silly.”

Frosty hangs their head slowly, ashamed, before pointing to the other vessels. 

“What about them?”

The lavender-donning vessel kneels to draw in the dirt with a stick._ H-U-M._

“Your name is Hum?”

They nod excitedly. Hum kneels again, drawing an arrow to their companion, and spells out _H-A-W-K_. After a moment, they add a grouchy face next to the name. 

“And Hawk.” Rosa pauses. “Grumpy?”

Hawk scowls deeply, doing nothing to defend their own reputation, but Hum nods solemnly.

“Well, pleasure to meet you two, Hawk and Hum.” Rosa bows gracefully. “I am Rosalina, but you may call me Rosa.”

Hum works with their hands for a second, working out the spelling of her name. _‘Rosa!’_

“Indeed!” Rosa giggles.

_ ‘Hawk, Hum, see friends!’ _Hum explains to her. Hawk nods, bored with it all.

“Friends? I’ve heard of many bugs that live here in Greenpath,” Rosa continues warmly. “Do you happen to know Lorelyn and Leafwing?”

Hum practically explodes with excitement. _‘See! Lorelyn, Leaf-wing!’_

Hawk nods again.

Frosty claps their hands excitedly. They know them, too!

“Wonderful!” Rosa beams. “If memory serves, you’ve a little farther to go, no?”

Hawk nods, flicking their head to the path behind them.

“In a hurry?”

Hawk hangs their head tiredly, drained of conversation and needing rest. 

“I see. Before we part, may I give your younger sibling a little gift?”

Hawk doesn’t respond, but Hum jumps in place happily.

Rosa pulls out one of the medicinal flowers she had picked, a deep red bloom that reminded her of her past, for better or worse. “Here, little one, have this as a parting gift.” She holds it out for Hum to take gently, almost reverently. “Place it in water when you get to your friends’ home, and it’ll last longer.” She smiles.

Hum turns to show Hawk their gift. Hawk waves a hand disinterestedly. Hum holds the flower high and proudly, gazing at it with wide eyes.

Frosty taps their shoulder lightly. They have a gift, too! A little blue flower they had found on the path. Not unique in appearance, but on occasion. Hum gently takes the flower from them and holds the two together happily.

_ ‘Pretty!’ _They show their excitement._ ‘Love!’_

“I’m glad you enjoy them,” Rosa hums. “I do believe Frosty and I best be on our way, however. We have places to be, supplies to gather.” She pats the excited little vessel on the head comfortingly. “Hopefully we meet again, yes?”

_ ‘Friends! Meet!’ _Hum promises. They give a gentle, careful hug to Frosty before turning back to Hawk and skittering around them tirelessly._ ‘Hawk, go?’_

Hawk nods tiredly. They wave half-heartedly at the two as they turn to leave, Hum peeking over their shoulder once more to wave goodbye.

“Well, Frosty, it appears we’ve made some new friends, then,” Rosa remarks. 

Frosty nods happily. They were always excited to have new friends!

“Hopefully next time we’ll be better prepared.” Frosty nods. They want to give their friend a pretty gift! Maybe Hum will have something exciting to give, too!

“Alas, it’s time we head back,” Rosa sighs. “Would you like to walk, or take the high route?”

Frosty immediately reaches up, standing on the tips of their toes.

“Very well,” Rosa smirks. She kneels down, allowing Frosty to clamber onto her back carefully. With two pats, the vessel signals that they’re ready to go, and she stands gracefully to full height.

“Off we go.”


End file.
